Users of mobile devices may access a network, such as the Internet, via onboard (e.g. built-in) communication systems. These systems may operate off the internal battery of the mobile device, and may access networks via wireless connections with the aid of an onboard antenna. Access to networks may require a subscription account, which may permit access to communication services of specific communication equipment in given coverage areas.